


【ggad】龙与少年（35）

by cczs



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cczs/pseuds/cczs
Summary: PWP，前文lof上





	【ggad】龙与少年（35）

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，前文lof上

最后一层伪装被剥落，心底不设防备，阿不思终于忍不住选择将这个跨世纪的决定进行下去。

他将双手搭在格林德沃的肩头，用力一推，对方便仰面朝天躺在他身下。阿不思把手指插进格林德沃那凌乱的金色发丝之中，朝着对方微微一笑，毫不犹豫地俯身下去，与对方唇齿相交。

格林德沃闭上眼睛享受着这个来之不易的吻，他用手捧住阿不思的脸颊，手心里忽然传来一股滚烫的热度。

阿不思的体温很高，浑身上下，大概是因为体质的缘故，无一处不是白里透着红。亲吻着的同时，一股深深的异样感从阿不思体内缓缓升起，他想要索取的更多，也想拥有格林德沃的一切。

“盖勒特。”阿不思突然停下所有动作，在和格林德沃的鼻尖差了不到一公分的距离，他问道，“这蜡烛的香味......”

“不是蜡烛的问题。”格林德沃立马反驳，“你在这这么多年了，难道就没有发现龙本性上的一个特点吗？”

说话的同时，格林德沃把阿不思从他身上推起，两人面对面坐在床上，各自的呼吸都有些重，他们都情动了。

格林德沃把手伸进阿不思的衣襟，他在对方的腰间点火、挑拨，阿不思的皮肤和从前一样细腻光滑，被格林德沃不轻不重地捏上一下，皮肤上还会稍稍出现两道手指印。

阿不思似乎很享受格林德沃的抚摸，他把脑袋搁在对方的肩头，有一下没一下地用嘴唇轻轻在格林德沃的耳边吹气。他的发丝垂落在对方的脊背上，红色与金色交织在一起，这是爱与希望的颜色。

衣服被撩起，胸膛已经露出，格林德沃用手指拿捏着那两颗乳粒，感觉到阿不思身体的僵硬，他柔声道：“龙本性淫。阿不思，顺从你的本性，你会爱上这场性事的。”

阿不思轻轻“嗯”了一声，虽然心里有预感，但听到这个事实的时候，他仍是稍稍一愣。他曾亲眼见过龙之间的交配，起初只以为那是和人类一样的由爱而生的行为，现在却没想到这是本性使然。

他寻思着，问道：“那为什么在这十多年里我没有遇到过这种情况？”

还没等格林德沃回答，阿不思就好像想明白了一样，他轻笑了一声：“大概是因为我还没和你重逢吧。”

阿不思·邓布利多真的是爱惨了盖勒特·格林德沃，和从前一样，他想要把自己的一切都交给对方。他能感受到格林德沃的改变，也能听到对方在拥抱住他时的剧烈心跳。如果说从前的格林德沃时喜欢他，那他面前的这个，喜欢在经过一个世纪的磨练之后，早已进化成了爱。

在这里，他们没有相对的立场，也没有正邪之分，他们的理想只有德姆斯特朗的兴盛，如果还能加上一点私心，那组成一个两口之家也再好不过。所以这一次，阿不思终于能够选择在格林德沃朝着他伸出手的那一刻，和对方站在同一个高度。

他们不分彼此。

本应如此，也终于如此。

当最后一件衣服被褪下，阿不思此时浑身赤裸地用双手环住格林德沃，攀在对方身上。格林德沃示意阿不思往窗外看去，由于外暗内明，阿不思只能看到他们两人交缠在一起的身影。

他能看到身上突兀的龙鳞，刚把视线移开，格林德沃就亲吻上阿不思的右臂。

“这很美。”格林德沃说，“而且独一无二。”

“谢谢。”

阿不思坐端正了，他起身的时候，发丝划过了格林德沃的脸颊。感觉有些瘙痒，格林德沃用脸蹭了蹭，温柔地像是在对待一件易碎品。

阿不思说：“我想我该剪头发了，是不是有些长？”

“不长。”闻言，格林德沃抬起头，他用手托起阿不思的发丝，“我错过了你的那段时光，但我敢肯定，长发的你一定也令我神魂颠倒。”

阿不思笑出了声，他拉下格林德沃的衣领，一口咬下去，力度就和当初格林德沃给他的那口相当，只不过没有见血。他说：“你知道吗？你现在的嘴就像是抹了蜜一样甜。”

“那你想吃蜜吗？”

阿不思一愣，在欺身上去的前一秒，他毫不犹豫地笑着脱口而出：“太想了。”

他用实际行动告诉了格林德沃，阿不思·邓布利多对于这场性事究竟有多么期待。他的动作很是着急，巴不得早些把格林德沃融入自己的血骨之中。

“等等，阿不思。”格林德沃忽然说道，“你躺着，这次由我来，你只管享受好吗？”

阿不思没想到格林德沃这次竟会这么主动，他顺应着格林德沃的话，主动在床上躺下后，便眯着眼睛仔细打量着格林德沃。格林德沃一件衣服都没脱，这让阿不思不禁皱起了眉头，他不喜欢这种完全暴露在他人面前的感受，除非那人是和他拥有浑身赤裸的爱人。

所以他伸出了自己的手，悠悠地帮着格林德沃解开了第一粒扣子、然后是第二粒......格林德沃帮着阿不思把自己身上的衣服褪尽，他的胸膛还是如从前一样，阿不思有些看呆了眼，一时之间竟微微张开了嘴。

格林德沃顺势而下，在两人进行口舌之缠的同时，用手不断在身下人细腻的皮肤上抚摸。呻吟从阿不思的口中溢出，他想伸出手，引导着格林德沃那只作祟的手向自己身下移动，只是想起了对方刚刚说的话，阿不思还是放下了那只微微抬起的手。

格林德沃看懂了阿不思的意识，他勾起嘴角，遂了对方的愿。下身相贴，虽然隔了两层布料，但他们还是感受到了彼此的滚烫温度。

唇顺着阿不思的腰际线向下滑动，忍住瘙痒，阿不思忽然发出了一声惊呼。格林德沃隔着布料咬上了他的下体，不轻不重地咬着，他能感受到对方逐渐紧绷起来的身子。

把手搭在对方的裤腰上，格林德沃将阿不思的裤子拉下至膝盖处，看到那事物倏地从衣物中弹出，他起身，凝视了好几秒后，毫不犹豫将它整根没入自己的口腔。

这是他从前从未帮阿不思做过的事情，他听到了阿不思满意的叹息声，自己心里也油然升起一股从未有过的快感。阿不思的事物在打他的口中变硬、变长，直到马眼顶到了自己的喉咙口，格林德沃又连着给他深喉了好几十下。

欲火猛然升起，格林德沃拉下了自己的裤头，他腾出一只手来，整个人伏在阿不思身上与他紧紧相贴。

他们就像一幅精美油画里的两个人，贴合在一起的时候毫无违和，像是一件完美的艺术品，神圣得有些不可侵犯。

对方的手指被深入到自己的体内，阿不思从仰卧位变成了侧卧位，他弓起了身子接受着格林德沃的拥抱。格林德沃的动作很慢，似乎是在顾忌对方的感受，幅度也很小。

手指在打圈、打转，好久都只在入口处探索。

直到阿不思再也忍受不住这股瘙痒以及内心的蠢蠢渴望，他轻轻抓住格林德沃撑在头侧的手腕，催促道：“还没好吗？”

“很快。”

不紧不慢地，格林德沃在阿不思的囤肉上拍打了两下，见到对方向自己投来了不满的目光，他愈发坏心思地再次拍打上去。直到囤肉上出现了几道红痕，格林德沃这才停下动作，赞美道：“你太美了。”

阿不思举起了他的右手，问道：“这也美吗？”

“无一不美。”

谈话的同时，格林德沃并没有遗忘那几根埋在对方体内的手指，他的手指依旧在不断摸索、扩张它们的领域，往里深入进去，感受到了被紧紧包裹住的满足感。直到阿不思的身子猛地一绷，格林德沃这才意识到：差不多了。

“你在犹豫什么？”阿不思感受着格林德沃将性器抵在自己后穴的入口处，却迟迟没有进来，他不禁问道，“别跟我说你要停下。”

“没有，只是忽然想起了一点事情。”格林德沃顿了顿，有些犹豫地说了出口，“......我突然想起龙血拥有和迷情剂同样的效果。”

瞬间明白了对方的言外之意，阿不思毫不犹豫地就把格林德沃朝自己这边拉下，他用后穴不停摩擦着对方的性器，用行动默许了格林德沃那小小的疯狂想法。

体内的躁动猛然剧增，阿不思能感受到他浑身的血液似乎都在沸腾，对方催动了他的龙血，此时此刻，不得不承认，他满脑子只有格林德沃一个人。

他想要将格林德沃压在身下，自己坐上对方的腰胯处扭动身子，没想到甫一抬手，格林德沃就狠狠地将他继续压制在侧卧位上，而那根粗大又坚硬的性器，就这样好无防备地捅了进来。

心底忽然升起一股被填满的充实感，阿不思闷哼一声，感受到格林德沃从背后拥抱住了自己。从此刻起，两人之间一句话都未曾说过，出了喘息和呻吟，房间里弥漫着的只有淫靡的水声。

也不知道是不是因为龙血催情的效果，阿不思觉得今晚的格林德格外的性感。他跟随着对方顶胯的动作不停前后摆动着自己的腰部，他想索求更多，他在索求更多。

“盖勒特！”阿不思忽然提高了音量，但他只仰着头呼唤了声对方的名字，接下来的话便被那些接连不断的顶撞和快感湮没其中。

还好他们的床够结实，尽管“吱吱呀呀”地声音不断响起，这些细枝末节的小事并没有影响到这场完美的性爱当中去。

“差不，多了。我......”还没说完，一股热液从阿不思性器的顶端喷涌而出，他大口喘着气，依旧接受着身后格林德沃的疯狂顶撞。

格林德沃明显也处于一个临界点，但他没有着急着释放，他迅速抽出自己的性器，在阿不思稍做挽留之时，终于让对方坐于自己的腰间。再一次整根没入，虽然阿不思已经释放过一次，但被爱人填满的充实，依旧让他的身心无比满足。

另一股热浪在几十次的抽插之后喷涌而出，它流动在阿不思的体内，又顺着他的股缝一点点缓缓流下。

如果两人面前此刻拥有一面镜子，是个人都会觉得这场景淫靡至极。

阿不思缓缓俯下了身，对方的性器还未抽离，他却已把耳朵贴于格林德沃的胸膛。他听到里格林德沃那颗鲜活的心正在快速跳动，也感受到了对方在这场性事里的满足与快乐。

其实他也一样。

鬼使神差地，阿不思竟打开了自己背后的龙翅，两人一上一下深情凝望着，那对翅膀也稍稍弯曲，有逐渐将他们包裹起来的趋势。

体内的躁动逐渐平静下来，阿不思听到格林德沃轻笑了一声，然后对方问道：“请问谏位者大人是和国王陛下一起，在床上共度多少个春宵？”

“越多越好。”

“这话流传出去可不得了。”格林德沃说，“这会成为德姆斯特朗城民们的又一大火热话题。”

阿不思动了动身子，对方的性器这才顺势滑出了他的后穴，连带着汗液和精液一起，让他感觉浑身上下湿漉漉的一片。

翅膀果真裹住了两人，阿不思趴在格林德沃的身上，轻轻一口咬在了对方的下巴上。

“至少......你让我当了他们的耶和华。”阿不思说，“话题归话题，这可无法挑拨耶和华和他信徒之间的关系。”

格林德沃一愣，阿不思又说：“谢谢你，第三份礼物是一份惊喜，我爱它，我也爱你。”

格林德沃也在阿不思的鼻尖小啄了一口：“其实这句话还有第二重意思。”

“第二重？”

周围的温度还未降，性爱后的余温让气氛显得很是旖旎。用手环住阿不思，将对方紧紧搂进自己的怀里，格林德沃慢慢闭上了眼睛。

他悠悠道：“在第二重意思里，你还是耶和华，但这次的信徒是我，所以我会无条件信奉你，你就是我的神，也是我的龙、我的少年和几辈子的挚爱。”


End file.
